User talk:Ajla Eleven
Pic Don't remove Hey Ajla, you shouldn't remove messages you get from other users. I think an admin has already told you this, but you ignored it and did it again... Don't do that. GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo :D tell me when you are free and we will talk :D :D Zanakdomain (talk) 12:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Editing Articles Hey Ajla, I've seen you've edited pages and made the Inazuma Eleven universe, in link, which should not be done, as Inazuma Eleven universe is impossible to define as a particular team/ anime episode/ game. Hope you understand and do not repeat such kinds of edits. ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 11:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Potato is here! Hey! :)~ Kartoffelboss (talk) 13:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I love the story, finally a anime ith cute characters and the special moves are my pasion! haha :D Kartoffelboss (talk) 13:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) And I have no idea who Kirino is :D Kartoffelboss (talk) 14:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) YOYOYO! Zanakdomain (talk) 13:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Kirino used ''to be my absolute favourite character. Now it's probably either Ichino, Aoyama or Satoru. Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 01:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Yes, I also like, especially when he leads Raimon's Defense... Pablo Jakelaitis (talk) 16:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Really you like lots of Kirino Pablo Jakelaitis (talk) 17:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry~ hi ajla, how r u? am sorry cuz i enter and left fast. hope u didnt get mad cuz i didnt say hi. i was trying to open the chat from my phone, thats y. hope to see u soon. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 12:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ) glade to hear that ajla, and thx 4 understanding me. =) 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 16:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Help~ hey ajla, did u know how can i open the chat from mobile or phone? if u didnt know, its ok. if u know, hope u tell me how. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 20:16, January 10, 2013 (UTC) its ok, can u just tell me how u open it from ur phone? maybe the same way. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 12:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sign~ snowy make it 4 me but i edit it alittle. but if u want, i can make one 4 u ajla. since i learn how to make a sign and i can make one 4 u. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 11:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC) np, ur welcome. just need to know how ur sign should be?? the color, any pic (i think u will use kirino's pic). if u can join the chat cuz am there, so we can talk about ur sign. 'XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono' 12:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC) hey ajla, to use ur sign u need to go there :- http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ajla_Eleven/_Sign then copy it from source mode and past it there (in the Custom signature) :- Signature u will find this here -----> http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences then dont forget to click in the '' I want to use wikitext in my signature then click 'save' which u'll find it down the page. then when u write a massege just click the four tildes, then u will use ur sign. thats it. if u didnt understand any part of that just tell me. cya. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome~ np, ur welcome ajla. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 13:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re : ;( oh really? what is it? XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ok, cya there. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 12:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! It sure is a beautiful picture! The Mist Inside Yourself 13:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:- Never~ ill not forget u too ajlica, cya soon. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 02:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I'm too busy with school Yuri Makeller 13:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:- Promise~ am already smile. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 01:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ah ok, thx. =) (btw, i didnt get sad so easy) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 15:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) hehe, yup :P XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 16:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Picture http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/22200000/Kirino-Ranmaru-inazuma-eleven-22280327-500-282.png Maxou28 (talk) 17:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Gues What ? Maxou28 (talk) 17:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Homework We talk about it on the chat Maxou28 (talk) 19:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Re:School We talk on chat. Maxou28 (talk) 16:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Categories Hey Ajla, I have told you a lot of times, DO NOT MAKE UNNECSSARY EDITS! But you never listen me. I HAVE reported this to an admin. YOu just keep adding the category game to most articles, which is equal to vandalism. Stop that right now, or I guess you WILL be blocked. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 13:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Warning Still, if you want to earn a badge, just find a page that is needed to be edited. This will be your first warning, stop adding unnecessary categories~ Try to find a page that needs to be edited~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Listen to Lord, Ajla~! And also, that was the second time I warned you, but I had warned you most of the times in the chat, but you didn't listened to me and left the chat most of the times.... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 14:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay Ajla, but earn a badge fairly ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 15:03, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Country Nothing. Maxou28 (talk) 10:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Go to the chat. Maxou28 (talk) 15:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Re:Music Yea, I love music! by BTR you mean Big Time Rush?? 05:55 pm 3/2/2013 (UTC) Oh~!I like BTR too~but the music I mostly listen to are Inazuma Eleven songs, 1D sonds, and just Random songs that I feel like listening to~ 06:03 pm 3/2/2013 (UTC) Ahh mmk~ 06:21 pm 3/2/2013 (UTC) Sign Yo Ajla~! Just like I said I put your sign from IEGOCS wikia and put it here → http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackReshiram16/Ajla_Eleven_Sign 06:51 am 3/6/2013 (UTC) type this code: (BlackReshiram16/Ajla Eleven Sign) replace the ( ) with in the source mode~ 05:59 am 3/7/2013 (UTC) Because you typed the wrong code...Anyway type this: (User:BlackReshiram16/Ajla Eleven Sign), and change the ( ) with 09:48 pm 3/7/2013 (UTC) No probz~ 6:31 am 3/8/2013 (UTC) FB Hi Ajla~ You look cute on your profile pic on Facebook~ ^^ 06:20 pm 3/14/2013 (UTC) Hehe, no probz~^^ 06:23 am 3/16/2013 (UTC) Mixi max Ill put up your video but I don't have sakuma do I want me to wait until I get him or just put up the rest ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 16:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ill do it now give me 10 mins and then check my youtube page ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 16:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) It's up ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 16:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem but sorry for the delay I was really sick ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 17:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Forgive Okay Maxou28 (talk) 16:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Maxou28 Hello! Again xD Hi ! 1 Thing which day's or time r u Active ? Thx's! I Like Chocolate Cake With ICING ! 18:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool Then... Okay then and u Spelt Saturday into Suturday or Sutarday i think. I Like Chocolate Cake With ICING ! (talk) 16:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) IDK! I dont Know Maybe Cause The Club In Ultimate Story....But still IDK! I Like Chocolate Cake With ICING ! (talk) 18:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ Sure~ Tell me what you would like it to look like~^^ Hmm... Oki~ Tell me the patern of the words, the colors, etc.~ And the same Kirino pic? Sure, okay~ Just link me the pic and I can get started with your sig~ Okay~ I'll start on it~! Fin~ It's done~ Hope you like it~ If you want any changes, just tell me, 'kay~ ~~►here~ Glad U likie~! :3 type this---→ No probz~^^ *hugs* And can you accept my Friend Request on FB? :3 Reply: Can I call you Tsuchi Sure Forget assignature sorry ~. Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 14:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello!!! Hi Ajla.How are you??_xDDMohamed9 (talk) 13:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm Fine thanksMohamed9 (talk) 16:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re : Add ^^ oh my, ajla r u serious? its funny idea xD Fran~Chan 0:3~ 22:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) NOOO ajla dont xDDD Fran~Chan 0:3~ 17:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) u know that face is so funny for me xD Fran~Chan 0:3~ 18:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ya ik `.` (xD) Fran~Chan 0:3~ 19:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) try to not be evil with me >.> Fran~Chan 0:3~ 19:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) hehe :3 Fran~Chan 0:3~ 19:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Delete Tag Why is there a delete tag on your user page? Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) hey~! hey ajla, u didnt join the chat from days ago, did sth bad happened? :c hope to see u soon, bye o/ Fran~Chan 0:3~ 13:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) awww i see, glade u r fine :3 hope u can join the chat soon ^^ cya~! Fran~Chan 0:3~ 16:20, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Profile Sorry i edited your profile so much, but i did it because your profile was candidate for deletion. And that was because you used my template. I recreated it. Hope you like it! 14:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ajla! I just wanted to drop by and say hi and if we could become friends!^^ ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 03.04/10.4.2013 Yay! Thank you!(: Anyways what type of animes do you watch? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 18.15/10.6.2013 Ahhh well I watch Beyblade, IE, Danball Senki W, Death Note, Noein, and lots more to watch~ I'm actually considering to watch SAO, Battle B-Daman, and Ghost Hunt. Have you heard any of those? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 19.51/10.6.2013 Ahhhhh that's way too cool! XD Wait you've watched SAO right? I'm planning to watch it. Would you recommend it? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 20.26/10.6.2013 Oh really? But I heard it was pretty good.. I mean the first season anyway. And I was forced to watch Death Note too, but even so, I really liked Death Note. Hmmm. I guess it's cause Death Note is way better than SAO? Lol, Idk. ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 23.26/10.6.2013 Dude ikr? L is so freaking cool~ But idk what's wrong with me if I were in that anime, I'd probably side with Light. And Near is pretty cool too, except L is better. XD Have you seen the movie? I felt too lazy to watch itXDD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 04.08/10.8.2013 LOL what. What do you mean you don't remember? XD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 01.27/10.9.2013 missed u~! :'( AJLAAAAA, how r u??? i missed u so much. u still join the chat or not? i may visit the chat some times, hope to cya soon. Fran~Chan 0:3~ 08:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC) i see, hope to cya soon. ill join the chat and ill be waiting for u. bye for now o/ Fran~Chan 0:3~ 11:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC) What's up Long time no see how you doing ? Hakuryuu14 (talk) 09:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome :) Hakuryuu14 (talk) 10:41, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I haven't either and btw happy early bd Hakuryuu14 (talk) 11:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC)